


Full

by octopussy (deannawincester)



Series: Firsts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawincester/pseuds/octopussy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smutty little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> One of several drabble from my old fanfiction.net account.

Sam was so fucking close. He could feel Dean's breath against his cheek, feel his heartbeat where they were connected; everything too much, happening too fast. It was going to be over too soon.

They had waited so long for this. Dean had waited so long: afraid to hurt Sam, afraid to take this from him. And he wanted Dean to know.

"Wait,  _wait_ ,"

Dean froze, still buried deep in Sam's body. "Sammy? Did I hurt you—"

Sam reached up, putting a finger to Dean's mouth. Dean kissed it gently.

"We can stop—if I'm—if it hurts too much—we don't have too—"

Sam took Dean's hand and guided it to his stomach. His cock twitched as their conjoined fingers brushed it, but that wasn't what he wanted to show Dean. Sam pressed his brother's hand flat against his own pelvis, where Dean was inside him.

Sam looked up. "Can you feel it, Dean?"

Dean looked confused, still looked concerned. Sam pushed their hands harder against his skin.

"Sammy?"

"Feel that, Dean?" Sam bit his lip, purposefully flexing around Dean's cock. "'m full up."

"Oh, _fuck_ , Sam," Understanding finally brightened Dean's eyes and then he went stiff above Sam, hips twitching forward, pressing hard against Sam's pelvis—hard enough to leave a bruise the shape of the heel of his hand—as he came deep inside Sam.

Filling him up.


End file.
